The present embodiments relate to sensors to control a digital interface. More specifically, the embodiments relate to proximity detection and analysis of the sensors, and translating the proximity into one or more commands to control the interface.
The term digital interface, also known as digital visual interface, is a video display interface device to connect a video source to a display device. A controller is an input device that connects to the digital interface. It is known in the art that the controller may employ one or more buttons with activation of the button(s) to communicate a command from the controller to the interface. At the same time, the interface may include a visual display with a capacitive sensor configured to respond to capacitive touch, also known as a touch screen. Accordingly, whether through a controller or a capacitive sensor visual display, direct communication with the digital interface is supported.
A remote control is an electronic device employed to control another device. Remote control apparatus are known in the art to operate via an infra-red or radio-frequency signal. With respect to a digital interface, the remote control may employ one or more buttons mapped to the interface and function to interact with the interface. Recent developments associated with the remote control include one or more motion or position sensors. A position sensor conveys a precise location to the interface. The motion sensor detects movement and conveys the movement to the interface. The motion sensor detects physical movement on a device or within an environment, and an associated system or software processes the motion into an action or information. Accordingly, sensors and buttons may be used to remotely communicate with a digital interface.